Untitled
by SydneyKate
Summary: SydneyKate (My O/C) has been at Domino High since her freshmen year. Why is it that Ryou (Actually Bakura) is stalking her all of the sudden? (Trying to find a way to Get Seto/Jou together. Review and give me ideas how.) *Review*
1. Algebra Books DO Fly!

SydneyKate: Emaline???

Emaline: What's up?

SydneyKate:Tell the nice people staring at the page the rights...

Emaline: You Are going to let me??? Your very first fanfic??? I feel so Special...

SydneyKate: yes... now... say it...

Emaline: Say my favorite line first... pahwease.

SydneyKate: " I am a butter knife, you look like bread"...(Not Amused)

Emaline: OK... SydneyKate **_does not_** Own YuGiOh..., If she did she'd be writing the scripts and not a fanfic..., Or the characters in that matter...

SydneyKate: Thanks for not rubbing it in... :(... 

Davis: ...

SydneyKate: No one invited you... 

Davis: I just have to say All Original Characters, the Original Name SydneyKate, and any unique personalities and lines on here are property of SydneyKate...

SydneyKate:OK... Onto the story... Light's please...

  


"I am SO bored" I said out loud in the back of study period. Study period wasn't even a study period, everyone just read whatever or played that stupid duel monsters game. I glance over to my right. There was Seto Kaiba, reading that annoying, little, blue book. Rolling my eyes I glanced over to my left. The class Midget, Yugi, who was playing, what a surprise, Duel Monsters. Suddenly, as I looked at Yugi, Jono(annoying dumb blonde), Anzu(way too happy), and Honda (no comment), something occurred to me. 'Gosh! They all must use a lot of hair-gel!' I thought to myself (ever seen their hair???).

My friend Emaline, who was sitting right behind me, looked continuously at me and what I was looking at, then an occasional wink at Davis. I turned around as I could feel her staring at me. "Do you mind?" I yelled as quietly as possible. "Actually, No! So... ah, are you checking out Yugi???" She asked sarcastically pushing herself back out of harms way. " He's like... 3 feet tall, he could stand behind a desk and look like he was sitting." I said in defense. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, no?" Emaline asked, motioning for Davis to come over. He sat down quickly to avoid being yelled at by our teacher ,Mrs. Mitsuno. I continued to stare at Yugi and his little group. 'Why are they so happy anyway?' I thought. Just after I completed that thought, Ryou, a white haired kid with pale, pale skin, glanced at me. Emaline pulled me back a bit "God, you just got a death glare.!" Apparently she saw Ryou look back at me too." What was that all about?" I questioned Davis, he knowing Ryou very well. "I dunno. He looks kinda cranky today. His eyes look a little weird, maybe he got up on the wrong side of the bed too, just like the great pumpkin here."Davis chuckled and flew off his desk in an attempt to escape my geometry book heading for his face. "Ms. Leander!" said the teacher , very annoyed. I looked at her and placed my book down "Yes'm?" " You have detention." she stated and started to write me 5 demerits and a pink-slip. 'this sucks' I sighed.

The bell rang and it was time for gym. On gym days, study hall was split in half. Half of study, the other half (obviously) gym. I made a point to bump Ryou as I headed out the door. He slipped forward, but caught himself and went into the boys changing room.

After i was changed in my gym clothes, we all went out to the gym. "OK! Dark" called the coach, Mr. Morisato. "Changed!" Emaline yelled and so on and so forth. I was surprised when he called for Ryou, but he wasn't their. "OK everyone, sort out into 2 teams, and get 2 soccer balls" Mr. Morisato announced. 5 minutes into the game, Ryou showed up. I stopped playing and listened in. 

"Do you have a pass Ryou?"

"No!" Ryou said in a not so Ryou-like voice. 

"Gosh! What's with him?" I questioned myself out loud.

"Where were you?" Mr. Morisato asked.

"Good question..."

"If you think being sarcastic is funny Mr., you're wrong, 5 demerits and detention."


	2. Detention

It was the end of the day, for everyone else. I had a whole, wonderful hour of detention and wouldn't luck have it, Ryou was gonna have it with me. 'Today is not my day' I thought as i sat down in detention hall. "I'm going to run all of you sheets, which you have to copy till your time is up. If I get back here and you are loud, I'm giving the whole class a Saturday detention." said Mr. Morisato as he left the room. Me, and 3 other kids stared at each other, then turned to talk, except I had no one to talk to. I looked behind me, to see see Ryou staring at my back, now my face. "May I help you?" I asked, getting ready to repeat what happened earlier today. All he did was give me a cocky smile. 

I rolled my eyes and faced forward. 

Five minutes later " Are you always so cranky" a voice snapped behind me. I turned around "AND JUST WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" "You don't even say "Hi!", just "May I help you?" "I'm sorry, were you actually expecting me to have a conversation with you?" I laughed in his face. "Would it hurt?" he asked, very serious. I looked at him puzzled 'Ryou isn't like this. I mean, sure I don't know him on a personal level, but he isn't so...' I thought to myself only to be interrupted by "So....???" Ryou asked. "Excuse me?" I questioned to him out loud. "I'm not so What???" he asked curiously. 'Creepy !' I thought inwardly. "Creepy?" he repeated to me, looking almost disappointed. "How the hell are you doing that?" I asked pushing my desk forward. "Not so confident now are you?" he laughed. I stood up from my chair, and walked out of the room. His eyes narrowed and watched me exit.

"May I help you miss Leander?" Mr. Morisato asked in his upset tone. "I ah, need to use, thee um, bathroom..." I trailed off. "Sit back down." he demanded sharply, several people in the class giggled. I sighed and took my seat. "The copy machine isn't working, so I expect you to sit quietly. As for you miss Leander, you have five minutes added on.

The three O'clock bell rang out the school halls, and the room was cleared. 'All except for me' I thought. Mr. Morisato looked over at me "You can leave miss Leander, just don't try to skip detention again." "Thank you." I stated and left the room.

As I walked down the hall, I heard a door creek "Hello?" Ryou stepped out from the boys bathroom. "Oh, so now you say "Hello."" I turned around and walked away. I heard Ryou's footsteps. I scooted a little faster, but Ryou's footsteps did the same. So, I went into the only place I know he couldn't go, 'the girls bathroom!' I thought in relief. I pushed the door open, and closed it behind me "What the hell is that kid's problem?"

I went to the opposite side of the bath room, and opened up the window. This part of the school was more or less a basement, so I climbed up to get out. To my surprise, Yugi was there, being pushed up against the wall by some bully. I pulled myself out, and they both stared at me. "Ahhhh, don't let me interrupt" I said and turned to walk away. Yugi's bright, lavender eyes, pierced my mind as I turned away. I turned back. "Put him down." I said calmly. The guy just looked at me, as if " 'Who the fuck does she think she is' " went through his mind. " OK." he stated. I cocked and eyebrow "Why do I feel there's a catch?" " I don't do favors for free, gimme a kiss honey, and I'll let him go..." he said in his most convincing voice. A smirk spread over my face, I had an evil idea. I walked forward, and wrapped my arm around his neck. He bend down for a kiss, what he got was a knee in his crouch, and a a few hours of him on the ground. I grabbed Yugi's hand and ran. "Arigato!" he said in relief, trying to catch his breath. "No problem." I patted him on the back and he fell forward "Whoops! Gomen na!" He pushed himself up off the ground "It's not your fault, I spent an hour running around" "This happen much?" I questioned. " Sometimes..." He panted and sat on the ground. 

  


!!!!~~~```I know it's not a cliff hanger, I just ran dry on ideas, sorry```~~~!!!!


	3. How Many Miles Does it Take to Lose baku...

After Yugi finally caught his breathe, he looked up at me "You're in my class, aren't you?" I rolled my eyes 'I knew I shouldn't have helped him, now he's going to want to be friends' I yelled at myself silently "Yep, that's right!" I replied in an upbeat voice. "Yugi!" a soft voice shouted from behind us. Yugi seemed to know who it was without looking, while I had to turn in look "No way! It's that creep, Ryou." Yugi's eyes filled up with anger and yet they stayed so open and soft "He's my friend." "He's a stalker" I laughed and walked away. 

Behind my back I could here their fading conversation. "You want to come over, Ryou?" Yugi asked happily. A long pause came between Ryou's reply, "No.... Sorry Yug., But I promised to walk Sydney home." I stopped dead in my tracks 'Oh no you don't!' I thought and bolted down the street, taking turns everywhere. 'I lost him.' I sighed in relief right before bumping into something. "Watch were you're going." were the words that followed the impact right before being pushed to the ground. "Would it have killed you to move, moron!" I yelled blindly. "Hey Sydney!, Wait for me!" Bakura yelled all the way down the street. I glanced up 'Oh shit! I ran into Kaiba.' 'What was worse, listening to Kaiba tell me what a pathetic person I was or letting Ryou walk me home?' Kaiba looked up to see Ryou "Running from the geek squad, huh?" I gave no reply. He bent down quickly, forcing me up by my arm "Get in." he motioned me to his limo. He got in behind me and closed the door. "Where do you live?" he questioned after he realized he had no idea where to have the driver drop me off. "Sorry, I can't tell you." I said feeling like a complete jerk. 'He was nice enough to get me out of there.' I checked his face to see how mad he was, but he didn't seem mad at all. "I understand, where would you like us to drop you off?" he questioned brushing a piece of brown hair back. 'Kaiba has blue eyes, why didn't I notice that?' I thought as I stared into their depths. Apparently I was staring too long. He turned his head and waited for my reply. "At school." I tilted my head down. He looked over in curiosity "Why do you want to go back there?" "I forgot to go to my locker." I hit my head. "Of course if I wasn't being chased..." I said aloud, forgetting someone was there. " Who was chasing you?" he questioned with concern. The Limo stopped in front of the school "I have to go, thank you, I guess" With that I opened the door and got out. The limo didn't drive off as I had expected, But I continued into the building. 

"You Piece of Shit" I yelled trying to open my locker in the abandoned halls. It sprang open nearly hitting me in the face. Far off, I heard the front doors of the school close. I listened in, but heard nothing, so I continued as I was. Closing my locker I nearly had a Heart attack "Holy shit, what the hell are you doing here?" I panted, patting the spot over my heart. " Well, since you wont tell me who's following you, I figured I'd walk you home, you have to live long enough to pay me back." He smiled warmly. "For what?" I yelled dropping my bag. "the ride..." he replied. ' What a sleezeball. I didn't even ask for a ride!' "Don't take this the wrong way, but aren't you a complete asshole or something?" I questioned, his smile dropped. "Excuse me?" he asked incase he mistook what I said. "I don't know, I always remember you being a stuck up snob, kinda like now. I think I even made the decision I hated you after you told me I was 3rd class." I smiled as the incident reoccurred in our heads.

  


****************** Way Back When********************

It was freshmen year and it was lunch period. I decided to eat my lunch outside. I spotted a table under a tree and made my way for it. A few minutes after I got my lunch out of my bag and started eating. Far over on the other side of the table was Kaiba, all alone. I pushed my stuff down to talk to him. "Hi! What's your name?" ( I know I just used his name, but this is sort of a flashback) " Not that it's any of your business, Kaiba, Seto Kaiba." He replied coldly. "Nice name! My name SydneyKate Leander, But you can call me Kate." I smiled. I was completely unaware of the fact he was trying to make me go away. " I don't talk to 3rd class trash. So, if you'll excuse me." he stated rudely and got up, bumping me in the shoulder as he trailed off. I got up (I don't take things sitting down) and confronted him "What's your problem?" The question only seemed to amuse him "You are, go slut around somebody else, you're not wanted here." he finished. With that, I huffed and kneed him in in sensitive area. He went falling to the ground, yelling word he could possible to express how mad he was.

*****************Back to the present********************

"Didn't you get expelled?" he questioned. "Does it look like it? I got 10 days suspension." I said upset. He smiled again and I did too. " So, where to now?" He questioned. My eyes opened wide and my mouth dropped "No Way!?" "What?" Kaiba questioned. He heard a footstep and turned around. "Ryou?" he questioned. "Hi!" his British accent rang in the empty halls. "What are you doing here?" Kaiba asked, now realizing who was chasing me. " I have to talk to Sydney." he smiled warmly, but then stopped in his tracks. It seemed as if a current of wind came rushing by. Before our very eyes Ryou seemed to change. His neatly arranged hair became messy and wild, his eyes lost their innocence and adopted a cruel look, he grew in height and a smirk on his face appeared. "You!?" I almost fell down. "It , it wa-was you, in class and in gym." I slightly stammered. "Oh, you are a perceptive one, now aren't you?" he laughed sarcastically. "What do you want?" Kaiba seemed all to familiar with him, not hesitant at all like my very own puzzled self. " Your soul." He pointed straight out to me. "Sorry, you can't have it." I said steadily, ' Over my dead body. Like he could take it anyway.' I thought trying to calm down every panicking thought in my mind. " That's exactly how I plan to take it." the Ryou look-a-like grinned. 

  


  


  


  


  



End file.
